Viewing the Future
by JewelStruck
Summary: The cast of Rags has been teleported to an odd room by an even odder girl named JewelStruck to watch their own movie the day before it happens! As you can assume hilarity, tears, teasing and confusion soon follow. Not exactly in that order...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Uhhhh, no. No, I don't think that the girl writing fanfics in her bedroom owns this movie... Wish I did. Don't.**

MAJESTY RECORDS: MR. WORTH'S OFFICE

"Remember, we're filming your music video for 'Love You Hate You' tomorrow Sweetheart." Kadee's father stated clutching his phone.

"-ove You Hate You' tomorrow. Jinx!" shouted Erma, who then received a glare from Mr. Worth.

"I know, Daddy." sighed Kadee, looking away. She _hated_ that dumb song!

"Grea-"

_**POOF!**_

All three (four including Trumpet) disappeared.

_LINEBREAK!_

MAJESTY RECORDS: MAIN RECORDING STUDIO

"Come on... Come on... Work. Oh come on! You gotta work!" Shawn shouted at the computer.

He HAD to finish this by TOMORROW!

BUT, this stupid thin decided that it wants to have a... a... freaking PANIC ATTACK.

Shawn stopped for a moment and started rubbing his eyes.

"Why can't you just freaking WO-"

_**POOF!**_

And Shawn, the tech guy disappeared.

_LINEBREAK!_

MAJESTY RECORDS: MAIN HALLWAY

Finn walked down the hallway to go see his 'girlfriend'.

He was meeting her in her dad's office.

She was SUCH a pain... he didn't know WHY he bothered with their phoney relationship.

Oh well, more popularity meant more popularity...

"She's such a -"

_**POOF!**_

_LINEBREAK!_

THE PALACE: KITCHEN

Diego and Martha are cooking while arguing about the multitude of things Diego takes from the street.

"Seriously, you're becoming a hoard-" Martha starts, only to be cut off by Diego.

"I am NOT a hoarder! You just can never have to much stuff."

"Maybe you should sell some of this JUNK and get me a bigger ring!" combats Martha.

"You don't need a bigger ring!"

"You don't need any more of this jun-"

_**POOF!**_

And the arguing couple disappeared.

_LINEBREAK!_

SAMMI'S HOUS- SORRY, NOT HOUSE, MANSION

"Let's go shopping!" suggested Sammi, who jumped with joy and almost tripped over her bright pink high heels.

"How 'bout we don't." replied Tammy, who was strapping up her black leather boots.

"Awww! You're no fun when Kadee isn't here! We have to do some-"

_**POOF!**_

_LINEBREAK!_

THE PALACE: STAGE

"NO, NO, NO! Lloyd you move right, left, left and Andrew- you move left, right, right!" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry Dad." Lloyd called, guiltily.

"You should be sorry you keep messing me up!" snapped Andrew, suddenly attacking his younger twin.

"Boys that's ENOUGH!" snapped Arthur, making both boys straighten and stand still.

"How are you ever going to perfect 'Android' if you can't do as I-"

_**POOF!**_

_LINEBREAK!_

THE PALACE: CHARLIE'S ROOM

"- nightmares the way they scream..." Charlie sung under his breath...

He had just finished his new song: 'Someday'.

It was his best work so far in his opinion.

He would sig it with his street band friends tomorrow.

"Ahhh. I can't WAIT for tom-"

_**POOF!**_

_LINEBREAK!_

**UNKNOWN**

"-t, sweet- WHAT THE HECK!"

"RK! GAHH! Where the heck am I!?"

"whiny, little- How on EARTH did I get here!?"

"-k! Diego! What did you do!"

"-thing! AHHHH! What happened?"

" say? Hey! What the..."

"-orrow... WHAAAA!"

_**"Oh my gosh! It ACTUALLY worked!" **_shouted a deafening voice.

"Who are you and why are we here?!" shouted Mr. Worth.

_**"Hahahaha! Don't freak out, Mr Worth-"**_

"Worth? As in _Reginald_ Worth?!" shouted Arthur and Andrew. This was their chance to make Android work!

_**"AHEM! What I was SAYING was -Sorry about how suddenly this all happened. But, if you guys PROMISE not to freak out, I'll come out."**_

"We... we promise!" shouted Kadee before anyone could object.

As if on cue, a girl stepped out from around the corner.

She was around five foot something, had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and looked like she was in her early teens.

She was wearing black pants, a shirt that had a row of super heroes and the words 'Young Justice' on it, blue and purple running shoes, a bronze bracelet and a necklace with a clock and a mini bottle on the chain with a label reading 'Drink Me' on it.

"I am JewelStruck." the girl claims with an over dramatic bow.

"Well, kid-"

"JewelStruck." the girl- JewelStruck, corrects.

"-JewelStruck. What are we all doing here?" asked Diego.

"Look around." she grinned, clapping her hands.

As soon as her hands connected a second time, lights flooded the previously dark room.

"We're in... A room with a giant TV?" asked Erma.

"Yep."

"You brought us here to watch something?" asked Andrew angrily. He thought they were brought here to show Android to Mr. Worth.

"Yep."

"Will there be snacks?!" asked Lloyd excitedly, causing many eye rolls.

"Yep. Just for you. No one else will probably want any." JewelStruck said, shrugging. "But if anyone else DOES want any, just tell me, okay?"

Silence.

"I said: OKAY?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"I suppose..."

"Good, now for seating! Okay... Sammi, Tammy and... Lloyd... You three take the blue and black couch..."

The did, with Tammy in the middle, Lloyd on the right and Sammi on the left.

"Uh... Diego and Martha... take the orange love seat please..."

They did, and it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Hmm... Mr. Worth, Erma, Finn... see those three black, leather arm chairs?" they nodded, "THOSE are for you guys."

They sat down, Erma babbling about how it was so cool that Mr. Worth and her got the same type of chair.

JewelStruck rolled her eyes, wondering if sitting her near him was a bad idea or not.

"Alrighty then...uhh... Andrew, Arthur! That grey mini-couch is for you two!"

They grumbled and sat down.

"Shawn! That dark blue swivel chair is for you..."

"Great, thanks." he said happily hopping into the rolling chair.

"Hmm... Kadee... you can have that chaise longue." JewelStruck instructed, pointing to a purple chaise longue.

"Uh, thanks. It's nice."

"Glad you like it. And last but not least, Charlie, that recliner is for you."

"Sweet! Thanks!" he said hopping into the plush seat.

"Notice how these three are the only ones who said 'Thank You'?" JewelStruck grinned, gesturing to Shawn, Kadee and Charlie.

"So, what movie are we watching? And why US. We are VERY busy you know." growled Arthur, ignoring the teen.

"Well, first off: RUDE! And second: It's not exactly a movie." she said smugly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tammy.

"This is what happens over the next few days. Few days in YOUR lives. It's kind of... Cinderella... but with a twist." JewelStruck explained.

Everyone automatically had the same idea.

Kadee was obviously going to be 'Cinderella' and Finn would obviously be 'Prince Charming'.

JewelStruck grinned. She knew what they were thinking... my, my, my... wouldn't they be surprised...

And then what she said REALLY kicked in.

"WAIT! THE FUTURE!?" shouted everyone.

"Yep."

"How would you know the future?"

"Oh. Well, in my dimension, you're all just a really underrated movie...OH!" broke off JewelStruck unexpectedly, before running off.

She came back with popcorn, two water bottles and two aero bars.

"Here you go." she said, handing Lloyd the popcorn, and one of each of the other two things.

"Thanks!" he grinned, before he began to eat.

JewelStruck grinned hopping into her own neon orange/green chair and calling Trumpet to sit beside her.

"Now, without further ado, I present to you the movie... 'Rags'."

**A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I love suggestions, I love reviews and I even love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! If you like this please let me know. More reviews = Sooner updates! **

**Until Next Time! Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rags.**

_(The actual movie will be in bold)_

As the movie started, Charlie, Martha and Diego were wondering what they could possibly be doing over the next few days that would bring them into the same movie as Kadee Worth, while Arthur and Andrew simply thought that Android would FINALLY take off.

**The movie opened onto a good look at New York City. Swirly golden letters spell out RAGS.**

**Shawn (Voice Over): New York City...**

"Hey! That's my voice!" says Shawn, shocked.

Everyone's eyes widened, how was this possible?!

**The camera alternates shots between buildings , bridges and packed streets.**

**Shawn(VO): Not a land _far far_ away, but still one of the most magical cities in the world... It's streets buzzing with people and buildings that seem to go on forever...**

**The shot closes in on a skateboarder holding onto a car to pick up speed and _just _making it onto the street.**

"Charlie! Isn't that you?" asked Martha, recognizing the tiny guitar on his back.

"Yeah... I think it is..." he murmurs, confused.

"Well then... WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU ALMOST GOT HIT BY THAT CAR!" she shouted.

"AHEM! You can scold him later." whispered JewelStruck.

**Shawn(VO): It's the kind of place where fairytales seem to be possible, no matter who you are.**

**Closes in on the skateboarder dodging people and moving as fast as we can.**

**Charlie: Sorry! 'Scuse me! Sorry 'bout that!**

**Shawn(VO): This isn't one of your typical Cinderella stories. There's no pumpkin, no mice, no Cinderella.**

Everyone is confused. How could this be a 'Cinderella Story' without a Cinderella?

**Shawn(VO): Or at least... not the one you're used to. Meet Charlie.**

**The skateboarder stops and looks a little farther right then the camera. It's definitely Charlie.**

"Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! Is this thing saying that _I'm _Cinderella?" Charlie asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. Now shush up and watch!" snickered JewelStruck.

Charlie sunk into his chair as snickers sounded around the room.

**Shawn(VO): He was young when he lost his Mom...**

All chuckles stop immediately.

Charlie winces at the mention of his Mom... he missed her so much...

Kadee noticed as 'Cinderella' guy winced. She understood... her mom had died when she was little, too.

**The setting changes to a dark room, Arthur is staring directly into the camera, behind him are two identical blonde boys wearing red. One is smiling, and the other looks down disdainfully.**

**Shawn(VO): Leaving him with Arthur, his step father. Then there's these two. Charlie's step brothers, who are a little... how do I say this... Annoying.**

Arthur, Andrew and Lloyd all frown. Arthur and Andrew frown because this is presenting Android badly to Mr. Worth. I mean how DARE that little runt?

Lloyd frowns for a different reason. '_I'm annoying?'_

**The camera flips from Charlie writing in a notebook to him being handed a mop.**

**Shawn(VO): Now Charlie's stuck cleaning the place his mom once owned.**

"Wow, you know you kind of ARE like Cinderella if you think about it..." mutters Martha.

"_Martha..."_ groans Charlie.

**A record seems to jerk, cutting off the music.**

**Shawn(VO): Wait- wait! **

**The visual switches to a guy break dancing, Charlie cheering him on.**

**Shawn(VO): Before we let our fairytale play out, you should know: Charlie has a talent.**

"Ha! The only thing that kid's good for is mopping!" scoffed Arthur.

"Yeah! Talent? Psshh, in his dreams!" snapped Andrew.

Charlie looks down at his feet while Martha and Diego glare at the two.

**Shawn(VO): A real gift for music.**

**Charlie: Yo! Come out!**

**Charlie's gathering people's attention for their performance.**

**Charlie(singing):**

**_I never doubt my dreams_**

**_Always live'em out_**  
**_Imma tell the world_**  
**_They gotta hear me out_**

**_Just gimme one mic_**  
**_So I can scream it loud_**  
**_And I just need someone_**  
**_That I can make proud_**

**_Cause I can wait for that someday,_**  
**_If that someday it is coming_**

**_I wanna share my life with someone_**  
**_Who loves me just for me_**  
**_Hey! Hey!_**

**_I wanna wish up to the stars, I can_**  
**_I wanna see the lights in the crowd,_**  
**_In the stand_**

**_I see myself there like a dream in the past,_(fades out)**

"Wow, you're really good! Did you write that yourself?!" shouts Kadee.

"Uhh... maybe..." he responds.

"Charlie! How come you never told us you could sing like that?" asked Diego.

Charlie shrugged and turned back to the television.

"Kid, don't brush it off. I think you have a real talent." says Mr. Worth.

"Wha- R-really?" asks Charlie, shocked.

Mr. Worth nods and Arthur and Andrew glare.

That little nuisance is ruining Android's chances!

**Shawn walks on screen interested by the performance.**

**Shawn(VO): And this is where I come in. Like I said, this is a fairytale, but with a twist.**

**Charlie continues to sing, camera focuses on the break dancers.**

**Shawn(VO): I'm no Fairy Godmother, but Charlie has a dream. All he needs is someone to hear him... and an open door.**

**A car drives by, hitting a puddle and soaking the spectators.**

**People scream and leave.**

**"It's just water! Come on, people!" Charlie shouts in desperation as the spectators AND other performers leave.**

"Only you would say _that_, Charlie." Diego chuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asks.

"Those people got _s__oaked_ by _gutter_ water, and you expect them to stay." laughed Martha.

"Well, they weren't SOAKED..." muttered Charlie.

**Shawn walks over and places $5 into the bike helmet that had a small amount of money in it.**

**"Keep it up, man. Next time I see you, it better be on an album cover!" Shawn says, smiling.**

**Charlie bends over and picks up the helmet.**

**"Wow... Thank you..." Charlie says, sounding shocked at the praise.**

"Uh... yeah, I have to agree with future me... Thanks." Charlie says, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"No problem, Cinderella." Shawn grins.

Charlie groans at the new nickname.

**Charlie starts to walk away, "Who knows," Shawn starts, "maybe one day you'll be as famous as she is."**

**Charlie turns to where Shawn's pointing, only to see a bus with Kadee's picture on it, advertising 'Love You, Hate You'.**

Kadee glares at the advertisement.

"I HIGHLY doubt that." Charlie said with a sad laugh.

"Good, cause it'll NEVER happen." snapped Arthur angrily.

More than a few people glare at him.

**"And that's the beauty of this city, you never know what's going to happen next." narrates Shawn as Charlie starts skateboarding again. **

**"Just around the corner could be something amazing," The camera zooms in on a magazine with Kadee and Finn on the cover, "Or some_one."_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We've done this before, It isn't really new, I do not own and YOU do not sue.**

**A/N: Sorry I take so long to update, I'm working on that though! No matter what, this story will NOT be abandoned! Don't give up on me! And if you have ANY ideas feel free to send me a PM! Thank you for being so patient and remember, more reviews= faster updates! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The shot fades into Kadee dressed all in gold dancing. Electric music plays in the background.**

**Kadee starts to sing.**

_**I love you so much,**_

_**I hate you so bad,**_

_**Said "I don't miss you",**_

_**You know that's not true,**_

_**Boy I want you bad,**_

_**I hate you so much,**_

_**But I love you oh so bad...**_

**Kadee continues to sing, it's obvious that it's for her new music video.**

Charlie smiles. This is amazing! He's been waiting weeks for the new music video and now he's getting a sneak peak!

He glances over to Kadee and his smile falters.

She's frowning.

He leans over the edge of his chair, so she's within whispering distance.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

She gives a weak, unconvincing laugh.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." she lies.

"Alright... If you want to talk though... I'll listen." Charlie offers. He doesn't believe her, but he doesn't want to pry.

"Thanks Charlie..." Kadee says, with a hint of a real smile.

**On screen Kadee is still singing.**

**Then I'm calling you again, **

**(Oh Oh)**

**Some days we're on the same page,**

**(Oh Oh)**

**Then we go our sep-our sep-****our sep-our sep-**

"Is that part of the song?" asks Lloyd, confused.

"Nope. It's not." Tammy said, popping the 'p'.

**The words continue repeating.**

**"Wait what?" "What's going on?" "Huh?" the background dancers shout, repeating and fumbling through the choreography.**

**"Cut! Cut!" the director orders.**

**"What's wrong with playback?" the director asks, turning around.**

**The camera pans to Shawn.**

**"Uh, working on it boss! I- I don't know! This computer decided to have a panic attack or something!"**

"No!" Shawn whines. "I thought I fixed it!"

**"Unreal." murmurs the director.**

**"Just give me a minute!" Shawn calls, fiddling with the machine.**

**"Alright! Everyone take ten!" the director shouts through a megaphone.**

**{Bell Rings}**

**Kadee walks off stage, and a huge furry dog comes to greet her.**

**"Trumpet!" she shouts happily as the dog barks.**

"So, I'm guessing that," Charlie begins, pointing at the large dog curled up on 'JewelStruck''s lap, "is 'Trumpet'."

"Yeah, I've had him since he was a puppy." she grins, calling the fur ball over.

He runs to her immediately.

**He jumps up on her and Kadee starts laughing.**

**"Get that dog off my couture!" shouts Erma, pushing over one or two stagehands.**

**"Why can't you have a purse-sized dog like all of the other stars, hmm? This horse-dog doesn't fit your image!" Erma hisses.**

Kadee glares at screen Erma, Trumpet was part of the family!

Kadee was about to defend her choice in canine companions, but the couple on the orange love seat beat her to it.

"Oh come on, the bigger the dog, the bigger the spirit!" the woman announced with a wide smile.

"Plus, her image is her! She's got a unique dog for a unique singer." the man agreed.

Kadee can't help smiling, they defended her... the defended Trumpet... They didn't even know us...

**"Trumpet doesn't care about my 'image'! He loves the REAL me, and I love him. Isn't that right boy? Isn't that right? Should I rub your belly?" she glanced up, "Should I rub Erma's belly?"**

**"No one touches my belly." she said seriously.**

**Kadee laughs and the movie cuts back to Charlie.**

"Alright! Alright! Hold up! Where am I? Apart from a magazine cover I haven't shown up AT ALL." growls Finn.

"You'll show up eventually. If you noticed, a LOT of us haven't shown up." Sammi said with a huff, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'pain in the neck'.

**Charlie skateboards to 'The Palace' there are karaoke posters plastered on the walls. He hops off his skateboard and goes inside.**

"Wow. 'The palace'? There are SO many hints to you being Cinderella!" Kadee pointed out laughing.

**The view changes to someone cutting off the tips of the hot dogs. It pans up, and they see the couple from the orange loveseat working in the restaurant.**

"Wow... that's like... REALLY cheap... You're just throwing out good hot dog!" Tammy scoffs angrily. What a waste!

"Hey, not our idea. Boss makes us." he shrugs gesturing to Arthur.

"It's legitimate! People shouldn't get more than what they deserve." argued Arthur.

**Charlie ran up and quickly drummed his hands on the counter.**

**"Hey!" Diego greeted.**

**"Grilled cheese with pickles on rye!" Martha announced.**

**"Mmmm! You are the best, Martha! If it weren't for Diego, I would propose to you right now!" joked Charlie.**

**"Great, maybe then she'll stop begging me for a bigger ring." **

**"Ha! This guy. He brings me stuff he finds in the street everyday! Why don't you find me a ring in the street? Huh?" she asked Diego.**

**"Yeah, and maybe some customers." Charlie sighed sadly.**

"Well maybe if you weren't a cheapskate on the hotdogs..." grumbled Tammy.

"GET OVER IT!" snapped Arthur.

**"Customers. That's what we need. You know if your Mom only knew about how Arthur's turned this place into a ghost town... I should do something about it." he grumbled, threateningly snipping the end of another hotdog.**

"How dare you! I should fire you RIGHT NOW for that!" shouted Arthur.

"Yeah! He could fire you!" Andrew agreed.

They were ignored.

**"Diego's not going to have to do anything, because things are not going to be like this for much longer." Charlie stated peaking the two workers' interests.**

**"Really? Well, Charlie, got a little plan brewing?" Martha asked excitedly.**

**[Suspenseful music plays]**

Everyone leans forward a little...

**"Nope, I got nothing." he sighs.**

...and they fall back into their seats.


End file.
